


pretty

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Gender Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is a boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty

Josh is a boy.

Except sometimes he orders underwear that isn't meant for boys online and wears them underneath his boxers because sometimes it just makes him feel... pretty.

He likes feeling pretty.

So.

Josh is a boy.

Probably.


End file.
